1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a touch screen panel fabrication method and a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel receives an input based on the position of a finger or object contacting a screen. This position corresponds to content displayed on the screen, and an operation is performed relating to this content when contact is made. For example, a touch screen panel may be provided on a front surface of the screen to convert a touch position to an electrical input signal. A touch screen panel may be used with other types of input devices, including but not limited to a keyboard or mouse, for performing various functions.
A variety of touch screen panels have been developed. Examples include a resistance film type, a light-sensing type, and a capacitance type. Among these, the capacitance type touch screen panel converts a touch position to an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance between a conductive sensing electrode and a neighboring sensing electrode or a ground electrode when a human hand or an object contacts the touch screen.